Daniel Warren
Daniel Warren was a werewolf who was turned by Klaus into a successful hybrid, one of a few. After the death of his friends Tony and Mindy. Daniel became Klause's new right-hand-man. Stefan tried to kill him once but Damon stopped him, then Daniel continnued his work for Klaus even when he had to send the rest of his hybrids away from Mystic Falls. Daniel helped Klaus with getting the coffins of his family members by threathering Bonnie's mother. Daniel is then later killed by The Original Vampire Elijah who ripped out his heart. Season Three In Our Town, after Stefan Salvatore decapitated Mindy's off, Daniel asked Klaus what he should do with her head. Klaus told him to burn it or whatever since he didn't really care. Later in Lockwood mansion, when Daniel goes upstairs Stefan stabs him with a knife and tries to kill him during the party by decapitating him, but is stopped by Damon Salvatore. In The Ties That Bind, Daniel was sent by Klaus to Abby's House. Daniel asked Klaus how is it without any hybrids around, Klaus tells him its a little boring but he getting friendly with the sheriff who is useful. Daniel then went to Abby's house and rang the bell. Abby answered and Daniel asked if she is Abby Wilson witch she confirms. Daniel then threatens to have Her adobtive-son, Jamie killed if she doesn't find the location of the coffins of The Originals. After Abby failed to get her daughter to tell her where the coffins are. Daniels tells her that she should try again. Abby then gets the location from her daughter and tells Daniel where they are, but unknown to him Bonnie Bennett texted Damon and he moved the mystery coffin right before Klaus came. Daniel and Klaus then placed the remaining coffins in his mansion. Daniel asked Klaus if he was going to open them and Klaus told him not yet since first he had to take care off something. Daniel was then killed by Elijah who ripped his heart out. Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherit powers of both vampires and werewolves such as: Super Speed, Heightened Senses, Healing Factor, and Mind Compulsion which are enhanced either with age or by turning into werewolf form. Many of Klaus's newly made hybrids, such as Paige, did not get much time to use their new powers, as they soon died. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the hybrid bite takes quicker effect than a normal werewolf bite. *'Transformation Control ' - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and at anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal Werewolf where they are forced to shapeshift/transform only once a month on a full moon. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Immortality' - Due to their vampire heritage, a Hybrid will stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid will then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection and therefore will live forever unless they are killed by a weapon, weakness or method that will kill a normal vampire or werewolf. *'Mind Compulsion' - Due to their vampire heritage a Hybrid can compel the minds of humans. Klaus is the only Hybrid that can also compel vampires due to him being part of The Original Family. *'Healing Factor' - Hybrids healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a Vampire and Werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both Werewolf and Vampire. *'Super Speed' - Hybrids are faster than some werewolves and vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are much stronger than Werewolves or Vampires, but because of their vampire heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires. Their wolf form will boast their power due to the werewolf side. A newly turned hybrid can go toe-to-toe with a 165-170 year old vampire such as Damon, who was on the verge of dying at the hands of Ray Sutton until Stefan saved him. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like vampires. The Hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Hybrids can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self because they have part of vampires. *'Petrova doppelgänger blood' - Drinking Petrova doppelgänger blood will complete the transition from werewolf into a hybrid. *'Daytime Walking' - Since hybrids are capable of consuming food other than blood due to their werewolf heritage, they do not have the weaknesses regarding sunlight nature caused vampires to suffer from. They can move around during the day and in the sun without the use a day walking ring. *'Silver '- Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect a hybrid. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their Vampire heritage, Hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Gilbert Device - '''A hybrid can be affected by the Gilbert device. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrids heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire. *'Hybrid bloodline' - Hybrids who were turned Klaus who turned others will die if Klaus is staked with the white oak stake. Appearances '''Season 3' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' Quotes Trivia *Daniel is the first hybrid killed by an Original. *Daniel is the third hybrid with surname (Niklaus is the first, Tyler the second). *Ironically, Daniel proposes to Niklaus to wake the Originals, but in the end, he was killed by one of them. References Notes See also Category:Hybrids Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural